Polishing Out the Flaws
by avatarluv97
Summary: At Canterlot University, one mare will try to make up for the pain she caused others in the past.
1. Prologue

"Blank Flanks!"

Two mares bolted awake on opposite sides of Ponyville- one in a small house and another in a luxurious mansion. The haunting laughter still ringing in their ears, they simultaneously groaned. Why did it have to happen tonight of all nights? Why were these two still remembering their torturous elementary school days? Both looked at their clocks, which read 4:30 AM. One mare cursed Princess Luna while the other groaned again- tomorrow was too big a day for ANY sleep to be lost. Yet here they were, wide awake after being forced to relive the worst days of their lives. Then the emotional pain returned to one, and the guilt returned to the other. While both mares wanted to cry, only the guilty one did. All she could do was hope she cried herself to sleep soon, because tomorrow was important to her for a number of reasons.

Tomorrow... she would start trying to fix the damage she had done when she was a filly. _Back then_, she thought bitterly, _I really was a Celestia-forsaken monster._

_A/N: Shadowofthepen115 here. Sorry to go through another person to publish but i am a busy person. Updates through the awesome Ms. Lindsay (avatarluv97) will be weekly. Thank you, Lindsay! See you next week! _

_(Quick note from Lindsay that will never happen again: We're going to be posting on a weekly basis, so expect an update every Thursday. Also, as Shadow said, he's rather busy, so messaging him directly might leave you waiting for an answer for a while. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to send them in my direction, and I'll answer them as soon as I possibly can. I hope you enjoy the story!)_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Step

"A journey of 1000 miles begins with a single step." -Lao Tzu

CANTERLOT UNIVERSITY: 11 AM

"...and with that, we would personally like to welcome you to Canterlot University!"

The crowd applauded. As Princesses Celestia and Luna walked off the stage, Ms. Harshwhinny returned to address the incoming freshman class. She despised this job; emotions were unprofessional, and she knew that if anypony wanted to succeed, control was a key.

"Thank you, Princesses. Now, freshmen, to your rooms in the Andalusian Apartments and Hoof Hall- remember, classes begin tomorrow, so DO NOT BE IRRESPONSIBLE. DISMISSED!" She stormed off, leaving the assembled group to disperse.

"Oh, Celestia, that was boring..." remarked an orange pegasus mare with a purple mane.

"Ah didn't think it was that bad..." replied a yellow earth pony mare with a red mane and bow.

"Scootaloo, you always think that's monotonous... Apple Bloom is right... we needed to know this stuff." piped up a white unicorn mare with a violet and pink striped mane.

"What are you, a dictionary, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo shot back.

Sweetie Belle's horn glowed as she thought of a spell to embarrass Scootaloo. She didn't care who saw; her friend had ticked her off on a day where she was already sleep deprived. Even RARITY had kept her mouth shut, which was rare for the fashion expert.

Fortunately, Apple Bloom noticed this and stepped between them. "Ah think we should go to our room and get some sleep...before one of us ends up doin' something somepony will regret."

The other two simply nodded. Much like her big sister Applejack, Apple Bloom had inherited a level head, which helped to keep the brash Scootaloo and (occasionally) temperamental Sweetie Belle under control

"Sorry..." Scootaloo shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep last night... I had the same damn dream about when we were fillies again."

All three shuddered when they remembered their torturers, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The moniker "blank flanks," their days as the "Cutie Mark Crusaders, and how hard gettting their Cutie Marks actually was. But it had happened: Sweetie Belle found that she had a natural talent for singing, Scootaloo's was a scooter going through a ring of fire (she loved that trick so much!), and Apple Bloom figured out (eventually) that she was an apple breeder- she had earned it while crossing disease resistant crops with those that did not need a lot of water.

"...glad we are away from that..." Sweetie Belle muttered. "Let's just go back to our room!"

The trio departed and arrived ten minutes later at Hoof Hall Room 304- comfortable, and designed for four. Their roommate would be arriving later that day, but who she was was a mystery. After a heated debate the previous week, Scootaloo was stuck, to her dismay, with the new roommate.

Without another word, the three went to their separate rooms to get some sleep. Scootaloo figured she would be the last one asleep, a suspicion which was confirmed when she checked the other room twenty minutes later to see her two best friends asleep. She smiled, turned off the light, and quietly shut the door. Just as she climbed into her bed, somepony knocked. She excitedly jumped down, and ran to the door. She loved making new friends, and (hopefully) this new girl would be pretty cool.

Opening the door, she started saying "Hey, sup? I'm Scootaloo, your new..." She froze when she saw a familiar magenta pony with a perfectly styled purple mane with a white stripe- standing in front of her, smiling nervously, was a mare she NEVER hoped to see again- her schoolyard tormentor, Diamond Tiara.

Apple Bloom woke up when she heard the knocking, vaguely registering that their new roommate had arrived. She shook Sweetie Belle awake, and they both grinned widely in anticipation. They heard Scootaloo open the door, and grew even more eager when Scootaloo said, "Hey, sup? I'm Scootaloo, your new..." Scootaloo paused, and Sweetie Belle frowned. What happened? she thought. Then both shuddered as Scootaloo's next two words reached them, their use indicating a truly bad situation:

"Oh, BUCK."

_A/N: Chapter 1 is up early because the Prologue is pretty short, and you deserve more bang for your bits. _


	3. Chapter 2: A Tense Reunion

Minutes earlier...

Diamond Tiara cursed her conscience for the hundredth time that day. Why, in Celestia's name, did she EVER start this plan? She knew none of them were going to like this... especially Scootaloo. After the abuse she had piled on those three, who could blame them? She sighed, and resumed her slow walk down the third floor hallway of Hoof Hall. This was going to be a long day for sure...

She reached her room, 304, and hesitated. She didn't know who would answer the door, or how they would react, but this needed to be done.

Diamond Tiara raised a hoof, said a prayer to Celestia that they would hear her out, and knocked. After ten seconds of hoofsteps, the door opened, and she saw Scootaloo for the first time in years. She had grown taller, and her mane had grown longer- _she actually looks more feminine that way_, Diamond thought.

"Hey, sup? I'm Scootaloo, your new roommate..." She reeled back a second later, obviously recognizing Diamond and. in a voice laden with shock and fear, said, "Oh, BUCK."

"...hey Scootaloo.." Diamond started.. "Long time, no see?"

"Go wallow in a mountain of gold in Tartarus where you belong," Scootaloo replied.

"Scootaloo! That ain't nice to say to our new roommate!" said s familiar drawling voice. "What the hay do you want, for her to hate us?"

"...And I thought I was grumpy..." a squeaky voice chimed in.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, obviously still half asleep, came into view. Both had physically changed, but their personalities were the same as she remembered. A fresh wave of guilt washed over Diamond Tiara as she remembered what personality flaws she had repeatedly exploited for her (at the time) pleasure.

"Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle. It's been a long time," she said.

"Ah can't believe it..." Applebloom muttered, as she and Sweetie Belle recognized their roommate.

"No way... this is a dream!" Sweetie Belle added, a look of panic on her face.

"No.. as much as you want it to be a dream, Sweetie Belle, it isn't. I know you three recognize me... and yes, I am your old classmate and bully..."

A Few Years Earlier...

"Mistress Diamond Tiara, are you all right?"

A butler stood by the sweating teenage mare's bed; as he was the closest to her room, he had been the first to hear Diamond Tiara's scream. For five years he had served the Rich family, yet this was the first time something so strange had happened.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. You may leave," the heiress snapped. As the butler bowed and left, Diamond Tiara frowned, and then groaned. It must be *that* week for Luna again, she thought. Why else would she be tortured with a dream where she was being called a blank flank by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo?

Her stomach lurched as she thought of the former "Cutie Mark Crusaders," and how shitty she was to them. They had gone to Canterlot High, while her father had shipped her off to the Manehattan Boarding School for Challenging Mares.

Diamond laughed briefly when she remembered the reason- she had gotten drunk with Silver Spoon and had revealed her rather intimate relationship with her coltfriend Shady Daze. While the relationship had fallen apart soon after, the memories of her father's reproach would never fade.

Her mind changed back to the three fillies she and Silvy had verbally and emotionally abused for years... and she felt her guilt returning. Confused, she got up and went over to her window. With some horror, the truth dawned on her. She had been a Celestia-damn monster to them; why had it taken so long for her to feel guilty? In that moment she knew what she had to do.

A few days later, when her father asked her what her plan was, she had her answer.

"What do you want with us?" Scootaloo scathingly asked her.

_Convenient_, Diamond Tiara thought. _The answer is the same as when Daddy asked me what I planned to do._ She took a deep breath, and said the same thing she had told her father.

"To try to make up for the horrible things I did to you all in the past."

* * *

A/N- Hello, everyone! Lindsay's here since Shadow never provided an A/N for this chapter last I spoke to him, and with him being so busy with his college things, you get to 'enjoy' my notes for the chapter instead. I'll do my best.

Okay, so with this chapter, you guys get a bit of history that fills in the space between the girls' childhood and now, which is helpful. Things seem to be getting good, so stay tuned!

As usual, any questions, comments, or concerns can be directed toward the review section, or via PM. See you next week!


	4. Chapter 3: Split Decision

"I just had one of those "What the HELL are we doing?" moments." -Adam Savage

The former Cutie Mark Crusaders sat on their common room couch, speechless. Had Diamond Tiara, the more merciless of their two fillyhood tormentors, just expressed regret for her teasing AND a desire to fix her mistakes? Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle just sat, thinking of what to say. Scootaloo, however, was the first to react... by laughing hysterically, as if she had just been told the world's funniest joke.

"You... apologize? That's...too...much!" she gasped between breaths. After she had stopped (which took a minute despite glares from the other two) "That has...to be... the funniest thing you've ever said"

"...You don't believe me?" Diamond asked, obviously dejected.

"Well, ah-" Apple Bloom managed before Sweetie Belle cut in.

"What I think Scootaloo *meant* to say," Sweetie said while using her best "Shut Up NOW" stare (borrowed, of course, from Rarity) on her friend, "was that it'll take a whole lot for us to believe you after what you put us through."

"I know," Diamond said, "but..."

Apple Bloom held up a hoof. "Scoots, Sweetie Belle, ah think we should have a meeting about this- like we used to as Crusaders."

"Agreed," chorused the others.

"Wait here," Apple Bloom said. "This may take a mite long, cause it's serious." The three walked into Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's room and closed the door, leaving Diamond Tiara alone for the first time since her arrival.

What the hell am I doing? she thought to herself. They probably still hate me... What if they won't forgive me? Then I wasted my time planning, and I'll have to tell Daddy that I failed. Even worse, Silvy'll have a big, fat "I told you so" lecture waiting. _I wish I could hear_...

An idea came to her- fortunately, she had learned to eavesdrop on her father's meetings as a filly in Ponyville. She crept over to the door, and was glad to see that Sweetie Belle hadn't cast a soundproofing spell on the room. The first voice she heard was Scootaloo's... and things seemed, unfortunately, to be going badly for her.

"...buck did she find us?" Scootaloo was saying. "Of anything that could have happened... this is The. Worst. Possible. Thing!" Diamond almost laughed, knowing whom Scootaloo had heard that from.

As if Sweetie Belle could read her mind, the unicorn mare deadpanned her next words: "You stole that from Rarity."

"So?" Scootaloo shot back. "I can't believe she had the nerve to try a fake "reunion and apology" scheme... I bet she'll be calling us "Blank Flanks" -all three cringed momentarily at their old insult, while Diamond felt a new wave of guilt wash over her- "within a week!"

"Ah don't know, Scoots... she really seems to care about fixin' her mistakes. Maybe we should give her a chance. It'd be wrong not ta." Diamond perked back up, praying that Apple Bloom was forgiving her for the numerous times the former tormentor had called the farm pony "uncivilized," "a bumpkin," or a "dirt loving farm pig."

Scootaloo opened her mouth, but Sweetie Belle cleared her throat and said something that lifted Diamond's spirits:

" I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are truly good at heart."

After a few seconds of silence, Apple Bloom asked, "Who said that?"

"Anne Frank," Sweetie Belle responded. "She and her family knew that they would be in trouble if they were found in hiding, but she remained optimistic. I think we should give her a chance because... she could have changed." Thank you, Sweetie Belle. Diamond added silently.

Someone slammed a hoof- because she spoke next, Diamond assumed it was Scootaloo. "No WAY! She drove us to tears how many times?! Made us feel like shit how many times? A lot! Why should we forgive a Celestia-damned spoiled brat like her?" Diamond rolled her eyes- she had known that Scootaloo would be hard to convince, but this was ridiculous!

"... Ah know, Scoots... we both do." Apple Bloom interjected. "But ah agree... if she don't change, we can try to get away from her. For now, ah think Sweetie has the best idea. Let's do what we did back when we was fillies and vote on it... who thinks we should let her do what she wants an' try ta fix things? Ah say yes..." Come on, Diamond thought. I want to prove that this isn't a prank, another late-coming trick from our fillyhood days.

"Of course!" said Sweetie Belle. Diamond was on pins and needles now, as only Scootaloo was left to vote. A "no" from the Pegasus would damage her plan considerably.

"...Fine," muttered Scootaloo. "But if she makes one mistake or insults us... I'll buck her into next week." Diamond sighed in relief... then shivered as the second part of Scootaloo's concession sunk in. I'm probably owed a few kicks for my behavior, she admitted to herself.

"I don't want you fighting... but I agree with the mistakes part." Sweetie Belle added. "You think that's fair, Apple Bloom?"

"Eeyup." Apple Bloom added, sounding just like her brother, whose name Diamond couldn't remember. She quickly and quietly tiptoed to the couch and sat down, making sure to look casual yet nervous. The door opened just as she sat, as if on cue, to reveal the three. "Well?" she asked in her best nervous voice.

Scootaloo muttered something, which Diamond heard as "...can't believe we're doing this..." This earned her a hoof to the ribs from Apple Bloom and a glare from both girls, before she repeated the group's decision: "We'll give you a chance... but if you mess up, Celestia help you."

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Diamond yelled, jumping up to hug the three now-stunned mares. "You won't regret this..." she stepped back, took a deep breath, and repeated an oath (with gestures) that she heard as a filly:

" I Pinkie Promise...Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit tough to write... But I did it, damn it. Diamond's reactions were added after I wrote my first draft (if you could call it that.) I originally was gonna end with the group hug, but decided to add Diamond Pinkie Promising because I felt like the others needed a bit of convincing. Whether or not they are convinced is for me to know and for you to find out. Keep reading. Until next week! -ShadowofthePen115

PS: Scootaloo's Cutie Mark is a scooter going through a ring of fire (daredevil), Sweetie's is a double note (see the Notes in Banjo-Kazooie) and Apple Bloom's is two seeds joined at the top but separating partway down (crossbreeding apples). Thanks to AwesomeDude110 for pointing out my error.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Day

"Well begun is half-done." -Aristotle

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!

Diamond Tiara groaned, and carefully pulled off her designer sleep mask. What demonic thing from the pits of bloody Tartarus had dared to interrupt the beauty sleep of Ponyville's richest teenage mare, Diamond Dazzle Tiara? She glanced over and saw the damned source: Scootaloo's alarm clock. Silently padding over to it, she prepared to give it a quick bucking to shut it up. She reared back and started to kick, which was interrupted by one of her back hooves connect with Scootaloo's left front hoof, which had lazily been reaching out to hit the snooze button.

Diamond felt her hoof chip and cringed. There goes a 100 bit hooficure... Hand Model will be pissed, she thought.

"Dammit, Diamond!" Scootaloo yelled. "What the buck were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to shut that off!" Diamond argued. "It's not my fault that I get to sleep in..."

"Well I would've taken care of it eventually!" Scootaloo shot back, holding her still-smarting hoof.

Diamond Tiara opened her mouth to defend herself, but was interrupted by Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom rushing in. Diamond had to contain her laughter at the contrast- while Apple Bloom (who had early classes) was alert. neatly groomed and ready to go, Sweetie  
Belle (who, like Diamond, got to sleep in) was obviously groggy, and had the worst case of bedmane she had ever seen.

They each blinked a few times before speaking- Apple Bloom with a concerned "Ah heard yellin' here- everypony okay?" and Sweetie Belle with a half-conscious "Wha...Wha'z happenin' here?"

"Diamond thought she could get away with breaking my alarm clock so I didn't get up!" Scootaloo said, pointing an accusing hoof at Diamond.

"I wasn't doing it for that!" yelled Diamond, stamping her bad hoof and wincing. "It woke me up and I wanted to go back to sleep!"

"Bull! You did it out of spite, just like all the shit you put us through as fillies!"

"Listen..." Diamond began, jabbing a hoof in the air for emphasis... or so she thought, until it ended up hitting Sweetie Belle's right eye.

"MY EYE!" Sweetie Belle yelled. Her voice cracked, causing her roommates to wince.

Diamond gasped, realizing what she had done, and started toward Sweetie Belle to apologize. Unfortunately, this was prevented by Scootaloo's hoof catching her square in the jaw.

"You couldn't be happy with insults could you? YOU HAD TO HURT MY FRIEND, YOU SPITEFUL, CELESTIA-DAMN BRAT!"

"Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle said weakly.

"Whoa now, Scoots, calm down..." Apple Bloom added.

But neither of them had any effect on Scootaloo's rage, which finally had its chance to break from the years of abuse from Diamond and her mindless lackey, Silver Spoon. Because only Diamond was there, however, she'd have to take all the pain of the Pegasus' rage.

"YOU...BUCKING HURT US...FOR YEARS!" Scootaloo ranted between punches to Diamond's face. "I HAD NO SELF ESTEEM AS A FILLY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT I WAS A FAILURE WHO COULDN'T FLY, A CHICKEN, AND SOMEPONY WHO WOULDN'T AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!"

Apple Bloom tried to get between the two, but was pushed away by the Pegasus, who had begun to viciously kick the ribs and stomach of Diamond Tiara, who had fallen to the room's cold tile floor. "Scootaloo! Stop!"

All Apple Bloom got for her efforts was a momentary pause and a cold glare. "Apple Bloom, who insulted your family as "uncultured hicks," and made fun of you for not having any parents? Diamond Tiara! Why should I stop returning the favor and letting this spoiled bitch get a taste of her own medicine?" She stopped hitting Diamond's ribs, and moved to kicking her former tormentor's flank, the tiaras that which had always taunted her.

"Because it was an accident! Sweetie was in the wrong place! Also, feather-brain, ah didn't think you'd notice or care, but Diamond ain't even fighting back!"

Everyone then heard a loud sniffle, and turned to see Sweetie Belle crying in a corner. "Girls...Why can't we just get along? Is that too much to ask? I knew we would disagree, but nopony needs to be beaten up over anything this stupid!"

Behind them, Diamond Tiara coughed, and slowly got to her hooves. She noticed that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked worried, while Scootaloo looked eager to unleash more physical aggression at any second. After a few awkward moments, she was able to speak. "Sweetie Belle... let her do what she wants, and why you shouldn't try to stop her."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat down silently, while Scootaloo remained standing, staring Diamond down menacingly. This should be a laugh, the Pegasus thought sarcastically.

"...I'm glad you didn't forget what Silver Spoon and I put you through," Diamond began, "because it was a mistake for us both. Especially me. I thought because I had my Cutie Mark and was the richest filly in Ponyville, I could boss anyone around. But you three stood up to me, and that made me mad. One day, I realized I could humiliate you instead, and hoped that you would come crawling to me to stop the pain. But I was wrong. You endured it all, even after I dragged Silvy into it. Believe me, she never really wanted to...for ages, I was Silver's only friend, and she did as I said to keep my friendship. But I realized a pretty long time ago that what I did was wrong, and that I was a Celestia-damned monster. So if Scootaloo wants to keep going, let her- I deserve it." With that, Diamond collapsed onto the floor with an almost silent "Ow" as a stunned silence filled the room.

A minute later, Scootaloo began sarcastically clapping. "What a performance," she said. "Bet that monologue took you months of tutoring from Silver Screen to learn..."

Diamond said nothing- her bruised, battered body had lost the battle to stay conscious, opting instead to knock her out for repairs.

Apple Bloom ran over to Diamond, and was relieved to see that the magenta mare was (mostly) all right. Her normally high patience gone, she turned on her friend.

"What in tarnation did'ja do that for? She was bein' honest!"

"Whatever," came the reply. "Diamond deserved that- even she admitted it!"

"We ain't been here more'n a day, an' already ya..." Apple Bloom's train of thought was derailed when she saw Scootaloo's clock, which read 8:15 AM. "Horseapples, ah'm late!" She grabbed her backpack in her teeth and started running toward the Clop Center, where her Introduction to Agriculture class had begun at 8.

I should probably go too, thought Scootaloo. She stepped toward the door, but was blocked by a glaring Sweetie Belle, who pointed a hoof at a still-unconscious Diamond Tiara. After a quick debate, however, Scootaloo backed up and grabbed her backpack, flaring her wings. She then jumped, hovered past Sweetie Belle, and left the room quickly, not caring that her first class started in an hour and a half.

Sighing, Sweetie Belle picked up Diamond with her magic and placed the unfortunate mare back in bed before gently shutting the light, turning off any nearby alarm clocks (including her own). and leaving to pursue her rude friend.

* * *

A/N- Hoo boy... long chapter. This wasn't too bad to write. Things aren't too well begun for Diamond Tiara right now... I originally had Scootaloo and DT in a class together, but realized that a fight would be better to illustrate Scootaloo's pent up rage coming out. Things are getting interesting. Until next week! -ShadowofthePen115

(This Chapter is late because of AvatarLuv97's combination of having a job, being sick, and just generally being a forgetful piece of shit. The next one should follow immediately. I apologize for any inconvenience)


End file.
